Memories
by Stina58
Summary: Lily Evans in a series of short oneshots.
1. Lily x James i

**_A/N I'm going to try to do one for everyday of May (31 oneshots)! :D_**

**_The Giant Squid Looked Busy..._**

_I can't be falling for him_, Lily thought as she stared at Jam- Potter! His name is Potter!

_Oh but you are,_ the nagging voice in the back of her head cooed. _You fancy James Potter!_

Lily balled her fists and stormed outside into the sun. She walked down to the lake, feet away from where Severus had called her a Mudblood. She felt her insides freeze.

She picked up a rock and chucked it into the lake as hard as she could. Then another. And another-

"Oi! What did the rocks do to you?"

Lily spun around to see James Potter, her felllow Head and friend.

"Nothing." _It's what you do to me!_

"Then why?..."

"The rocks? Or you and Sirius?" I inwardly winced at my harsh tone.

"I'd take it out on the rocks, please."

Lily nodded and continued throwing rocks.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lily said, all too quickly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Would you leave me alone?"

"Alright, I'll see you later, Lily."

She nodded. For about thirty more seconds she threw the rocks, before dropping one, spinning around, and yelling, "James!"

James spun around and Lily ran up to him and placed her lips on his. He froze, then began to kiss back. After a moment, they pulled apart, gasping for air. James stared at her dumbly. Lily giggled.

"What was...?" James gasped.

"That was me telling you that I fancy you."

"You- you fancy _me_?"

Lily nodded.

"But, but..."

"But, what?"

"You_ hate_ me!"

"Nope."

"Yep." She kissed him again, and he responded immediately.

"Besides," Lily said, as she and James broke apart, grinning from ear to ear, "the Giant Squid looked busy."

She kissed him on the cheek, and left a dumbstruck James Potter behind.


	2. Lily x Petunia i

**_She Could Never Shine Like Lily..._**

"Oh, Lily, you look beautiful!"

Eleven year old Petunia scowled at her sister. Lily wore a flowing gold, sparkly dress, a white sweater, and her brilliant red hair had been curled by their mother.

They were going to their Aunt and Uncles' home for Christmas. Snow had fallen heavily the night before; the village looked like the ones from TV.

"Come along, Pet," their father said, taking his eldest daughters hand.

Petunia looked at her navy blue dress, blonde curls, and black shoes.

She could never shine like Lily.


	3. Lily x Sirius i

**_That's From James..._**

"Evans! Hey, Evans, wait up!"

Lily halted, annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Umm..."

Lily rolled her eyes. "As entertaining as your stupidity is, Black, I got to go to Charms." She turned around and started walking away.

"I remember!"

Sirius launched himself up to Lily, and pecked her on the cheek.

"That's from James!"

And before she could hex him to pieces, he was gone.


	4. Lily x Harry i

**_Her Son Apparently Wasn't..._**

Harry was staring up at Lily with wide green eyes- her green eyes. It was two- thirty in the morning and she was exhausted.

Her son apparently wasn't.

It was times like these she said Harry was James's son, but she knew that she herself was just as restless as the nine month old infant.

She held Harry tighter in her arms; cradling him to her.

"It's alright, Mummy's here," she cooed softly. "And Daddy, and everything is okay."

She stared at him, and every once in a while make hushing noises. Finally, he drifted to sleep.

Lily set Harry in his cot. After gazing down lovingly at him, she left. She walked back into her room to see James sleeping soundly. She laid down and pressed herself to him. James's arms snaked around Lily and pulled her tight.

Everything was okay.

At least for now.


	5. Lily x Alice i

**_I'm Dating James Potter..._**

"Do it, Lily! Suck up your bloody pride and tell her!"

"James-"

"Now! Go!"

"But, James-"

"Oi! Alice! C'mere!"

"James!"

"Bye, Lils!"

Lily watched James hurried retreating figure. He then turned around, pointed one finger at Lily and then at Alice.

"Lily?" Alice asked, walking over. "What does he want?"

Lily sighed- the battle was lost. "For me to tell you something."

"Okay...care to elaborate?"

Lily took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before whispering, "I'm dating James Potter."

"You're dating James Potter?" Alice cried, only it sounded like "Er a-ing Ames Ah-Er?" because Lily had pressed her hand to Alice's mouth.

"Shh!"

"I knew this day would come!" Alice whispered excitedly, only it sounded like, "I ew is ay ould om!"

"If I take my hand off your mouth, would you whisper and not repeat anything I say to anyone?"

Alice nodded. Lily took off her hand.

"Hullo? Arrogant toe-rag? Ring any bells? I knew you guys were getting along well, but not _that_ well."

"Oh, shut up."

"When did this happen?'

"A couple of days ago."

"And you haven't told me _because_...?"

"Alice, this is why. Calm down."

"Bugger calming down."

"Alice-"

"Mary owes my five galleons..."

"Alice-"

"Dorcas, five as well..."

"Alice!"

"What?"

"No telling anyone-"

"Okay, okay."

Alice winked at Lily and walked away, black hair swinging. Lily sighed, this was easier than she expected.

"Oh, Lily!" Alice called, standing by the Portrait Hole, "wait until Mary, Marlene, and Dorcas hear about this!"

Lily stared in horror as Alice ran to tell their friends. By tomorrow, the whole school would know.

All thanks to Alice.


	6. Lily x Severus i

**_Since You Called Me A Mudblood_**

"Leave me alone."

"Lily! How can you be going out with _James Potter_!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Since when?"

"Since you called me a Mudblood!'

Severus Snape watched Lily Evans speed walking down the corridor, her hands balled into lethal looking fists. His heart felt like it had been stabbed at by a knife repeatedly.

Lily was dating James Potter.

She used to hate him.

Lily walked away from Severus, seething. How dare he? How dare he think that after what he did, she would still talk to him?

"Lily!"

James came running towards her. When he reached her, his lips found hers, and thoughts about Severus hazed away.

Severus turned the corner, only to see Lily pressed up against the wall snogging Potter. Glaring at James Potter's back, he retreated to the Slytherin Common Room, then to his dormitory. He wasn't seen all weekend.


	7. Lily x James ii

**_As Long As My Heart Beats..._**

Lily Potter was impatiently waiting for her husband James to come home from an Order mission. He had been gone for three days and she was anxiously waiting.

When she turned around to put the plates out on the table, her cat was sitting on the counter, licking its front paw.

Mouse, her tabby cat, had been with her since she was an innocent First Year; one who hadn't seen war.

"Oh, Mow," she whispered to the cat. "I hope he's here soon."

"Is now alright?"

Lily spun around to see James, dried blood on his face, standing there watching her with an expression of admiration.

"James!" Lily cried loudly, running up to him after disposing the plates on the counter with a _bang_, a hiss from Mouse, and a _thud thud_ of them rattling together. She threw her arms around him and placed her lips on his. He happily responded.

"What was that for?" James asked as soon as he could breathe. Lily ran her fingers through his already messy hair.

"Because I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

Lily smiled as he pecked her on the lips. "You were gone for a long time."

"I know."

"I missed you."

"I know. I missed you as well."

James held Lily for a while, sitting them on the couch. He gently stroked her hair and seemed to know what she was thinking.

"I have to fight."

"I know."

"But you don't want me to."

"No," she agreed. "I'm terrified that-" She didn't seem to be able to finish her sentence.

"I won't come back?" he whispered.

"Yes." It was almost inaudible.

"Lily." He sat her up and looked at her in the eye. "I fight for you. I will come back."

"Don't make a promise that you can't keep."

"I can keep it. I will."

"But you _can't_, James!"

He glared. "Watch me."

"James-"

"I mean it," he interrupted. "As long as my heart beats, as long as blood runs through my veins, I will fight for you. I will come home."

"And if your heart stops beating?"

"It will only be for you."


	8. Lily x The Order i

**_Perfectly Preserves The Past_**

Lily watched in amusement as Arthur Weasley fiddled with the camera. He was pushing different buttons, clicking different things. Molly watched anxiously, glancing now and then at her children.

"Arthur, would you mind hurrying? We've all got places to be!" Moody barked, annoyed.

"Where do you have to be, Mad- Eye?" James asked from next to her, breaking off his conversation with Sirius and Remus.

Moody's normal eye looked at James while the magical one swirled. "That's for me to know, Potter."

"Bet you it's a girlfriend," Sirius whispered to James. Remus snorted, James smirked, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Alright," Arthur called out.

There were sighs and eye rolling, but everyone situated themselves.

"Arthur?" Marlene asked. "Is this a Muggle camera?"

"No," Arthur replied. "But...blimey, I would like one of those."

"Don't worry," Fabian called.

"Now we know," Gideon started.

"What to get you for Christmas," the twins finished together.

"Enough!" Moody barked.

"Oh, Alastor, relax," McGonagall told Moody.

"Everyone," Albus Dumbledore called from his place next to his brother, Aberforth.

The Order settled down and Alice and Frank squished in next to Lily. The two women grinned at each other.

"Okay, on three," Arthur called again. "One, two, three!"

* * *

><p>A year later and Lily is staring at the picture on October 30, 1981. The people on here...were no long here. Her good friends Marlene and Dorcas had been murdered, as had dear Fabian and Gideon. Caradoc had disappeared. Her eyes settled on Frank, Alice, James, and herself. They were currently in hiding for who knows how much longer.<p>

The picture, however, perfectly preserved the past.

The past that everyone was hoping to make a better future.


	9. Lily x Benjy

**_A Survivor, Lily..._**

"Lily, could you help me?"

She turned to see Benjy Fenwick standing in the doorway, rolls of parchment tettering precariously in his arms. She rushed over and grabbed the top rolls, revealing Benjy's dark hair.

"Thanks, Lily. It's for the meeting tonight. Apparently Dumbledore wants to infiltrate something...a Death Eater hideout, I think." Benjy dumped his load on the table. "What are you doing here?"

"James isn't home yet..." she trailed off.

"Lily..." Benjy motioned to the chairs. "Sit down, will you?"

Lily looked at Benjy before silently taking the seat.

He took a deep breath. "I know you are worried. He's your husband, your three months pregnant with his child, and everyone else- besides you and me...and Alice, too, I guess- are on the mission. But James is a survivor. _A survivor, Lily._ You've got to believe that he's okay." He chuckled. "Listen to me, I sound like an old, retired man. And I'm only thirty!"

He placed a hand on the table and looked her in the eye. "My point is, in dark times you have got to believe in light things. Otherwise...we'll all drown in our own vain, misguided misery. Think about it."

He tapped his hand against her knee, winked, and walked away.

**AN: sorry for not getting this out yesterday...fanfiction wasn't working :P I will try to get two out tomorrow to make up for today! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Lily x Sirius ii

**AN: Sorry it took sooo long for me to update! I'm still going to have 30 or 31 oneshots, just not for May :P**

**_Maybe..._**

"Evans."

Lily looked up from her book into a pair of grey eyes. He was staring intently at her.

"Black, what are you doing?"

He was silent for a whole minute before asking, "May I sit down?"

She nodded slowing, removing her bag from the near chair. Sirius Black slowly lowered himself into it.

"Alright, Evans, there is a reason why I'm here."

Lily nodded, biting back her rude comment that involved asking him how he knew where the library was.

Sirius took a deep breath. "Okay, since you're dating James, I thought that we should...get along better."

"I agree," Lily said.

"Excellent." Sirius stood up again.

"That's it?" She said to herself, then called, "Sirius!"

He looked back at her.

"Are you still going to hex innocent first years?" Lily asked coyly.

Sirius grinned widely. "Maybe. Are you still going to harp on me about doing homework?"

Lily grinned back. "Maybe."

Sirius winked at her, turned around and began to walk to the exit when Marlene McKinnon walked in.

"Marlene!" Sirius called. "Tonight?"

Lily chuckled and continued reading her book.


	11. Lily x Peter i

**AN: I really don't like Peter, so yeah, this is small. XD Longer ones will come!**

**_Checkmate..._**

"Knight to E3."

There was a crunching smash emitted from the chess piece. Peter sent her an arrogant look.

"Bishop to E3."

Peter swore lightly when Lily's piece took his.

"Checkmate," Lily said happily.


End file.
